


The Gentle King's Holiday

by theburningbread



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Gentle King Gavin, King Gavin AU, M/M, Mavin, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburningbread/pseuds/theburningbread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Gavin and his royal knight Mogar spend the day wandering the castle, spending time with all of its inhabitants as the castle is decorated for the holidays.</p>
<p> This is a rtsecretsanta.tumblr.com gift for sunnyotakuu.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gentle King's Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a couple of days shy of Christmas but I'm sure we're all still in the holiday spirit! This work wasn't beta'd although I'd love to find one!  
> This is a rtsecretsanta.tumblr.com gift for sunnyotakuu.tumblr.com
> 
> My tumblr is theburningbread.tumblr.com

The throne room hummed with the sounds of those moving within it. There was the gentle singing of the practicing choir in the corner, the patrons of the castle bustling in and out of the room, and the rustling of drapes, the clinking of classes, and the quick bursts of laughter. The king sat at his throne, observing the hustle around him as the castle prepared itself for its quickly coming week of Christmas. He smiled, pleased at the joy this decorating has brought to the castle and to his subjects. The royal king Gavin aimed to please his people, he led with a strong head and a stronger heart. His land was at peace, in good health and a wealthy land. The kingdom’s citizens had been apprehensive years ago as the young prince was thrust into the position of king, but many now would claim him the best king the land had ever had, the young, gentle king.

As Gavin quietly hummed along to the singing across the throne room he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. It was a wordless communication to Gavin to actually pay attention to what the royal planner was saying. The hand belonged to the king’s personal knight Mogar. Where the king went, Mogar was there. An inseparable force since childhood as the king was raised to be the leader he is now, the knight was raised to stay by his side. The two could hold wordless conversations, reading the other’s body language in ways that had saved them from trouble time and time again. It was rumored that the great king was the only individual in the kingdom allowed to refer to the knight Mogar with his given name of Michael, although no one else had tried. 

Gavin heeded the touch and focused his thoughts on the royal planner Ryan, a man Gavin and Michael thought would be the only other suitable king were Gavin to fall. Ryan spoke with an intelligence and wit Gavin was sure he would never fully comprehend himself. Ryan was speaking about papers that needed signing, councils that needed to be held, and future meetings with other kingdoms. Overall it seemed to be an uninteresting day until Ryan finished his list with a thought.

“Most of the items on the agenda could be discussed at the council meeting if you wish my lord. I think it would do you good to spend the day with your subjects, overseeing the decoration of the castle.” Ryan finished with a quick bow.

“I think that’s an excellent plan for the day, don’t you Michael?” Gavin beamed at Michael until he gave a small smile and a nod, clearly happy to do whatever needed to be done. “Thank you Ryan, you’re excused.”

Ryan bowed again before backing away and turning to leave the large throne room. Gavin stood and rearranged his tunic. The majority of his outfit was made out of the finest, rarest leather across the land, fully intact pieces of creeper leather. The night Mogar stood beside him in cloth and bear pelts. Mogar had collected his own bear pelts and had braved the wrath of many creepers to supply the royal tailor the skin to craft the king’s clothing. The feat of creeper leather collecting alone could have made Mogar a hero among the people.

The pair left the throne room leisurely, fully content to spend their afternoon wandering the castle with one another until the council meeting. They made their way to the ballroom first, most of the decorating would be happening in or around the massive room in preparation for the ball that would be held shortly. Gavin held the balls frequently as a thank you to his people, Ryan threw the balls as a way to find a queen for the stubborn king. The stubborn king that would insist his knight was all he could ever need as said knight would blush behind him. 

As they turned down the long hallway that ended in the main entrance of the castle they were met with an excited yell as the Lady Lindsay noticed them from where she was also moving towards the ballroom. She ran towards them, short black and red skirt swishing as she went. She kissed them both on the check and then stood with her hands in the king’s. 

“My lady your skirt downright scandalous, where is the length!” The king exclaimed in a mock jest, fully aware that many of the ladies of the castle lived free of dresses all together, some of them just to irritate the council.

“Your highness you don’t expect us to be clothed in layers now do you?” 

“No, no, of course not. That would be a cruel and unusual punishment that I pride myself in freeing the ladies of the castle from.” He told her with a wink and the trio continued to stroll down the hallway to the great foyer before the ball room. 

Lindsay ran off to grab the attention of the other three women in the area that were clearly directing the decorating of the ballroom. The area was vast and filled with workers but the four women seemed to know exactly what they were doing. They all turned as the king and his knight approached, faces shining with grins, proud to show their king the work they’ve accomplished. The four of them were nearly inseparable and had even figured out a devout color scheme for the group. Lindsay swirled in her red and black outfit with a red cape as she spoke, Kara meeting her excitement in a white and blue outfit of her own. Barbara and Arryn watched the approaching king, Barbara in a brown and yellow outfit her blond hair bouncing in curls behind her as Arryn stared on in a black and white outfit of her own. They were always very specific, and very attached to those assortment of colors.

Barbara stepped forward first, clearly in charge of the madness happening all around them. “So what do you think so far your highness?” 

“I’m very impressed! Does my entire castle look as good as this entrance does?” 

She snorted and looked around. “Well it should, as long as everyone has been handling their assignments from Gus and I properly.We should have the entire castle finished within the next day. But like I said, that’s if everyone is well behaved.” She winked at the king.

“I’m sure they could be motivated to behave properly.” Gavin trailed off as Barbara, Gavin and Michael watched Lindsay and Kara scream as they chased a castle cat into the ballroom. Arryn joined the trio as they followed the pair while Michael laughed.

“Ohh! Sometimes I forget the great knight Mogar is capable of sound.” Barbara exclaimed, knocking her hip against Gavin’s with a wink. Gavin gave her a look that hopefully scolded her for mocking his knight, and encouraged her to continue all at once. “It’s a blessing to hear the sound of your laughter; it’s rarely heard unless brought on by the king.”

“I rarely find the conversation worthy of an addition from me, and don’t give the king a big head, its large enough all ready.” Michael said with a nod in Barbara’s direction, earning a smile from Barbara and the quiet Arryn.

“Michael!” The word was drawn out, and both women were surprised to be reminded of the night’s given name. “It’s not that big!”

“You’re right my king, I often get your large head confused with the size of your large nose.” Michael spoke with a smirk, and Gavin squawked in indignation.

“RUDE, Michael!” The group laughed at Gavin’s benefit and turned their heads as they heard another shriek, this one ending the chase of the loose cat.

A little girl was standing before Lindsay and Kara with her arms wrapped around the big bushy orange cat. Just feet away her parents stood observing the exchange of the cat.

“Gavin!” The mother called, excited as her practically adoptive son walked towards her, arms spread. She kissed him and Michael on both cheeks as her husband approached her from behind but their royal guard Caleb kept his distance, watching the fray with the cat nearby.

“Griffon you look lovely, and Geoff you look like…. Not a large amount of this decorating has you to thank for it.” Gavin cocked an eyebrow, like he was asking when the both of them knew it was clearly a statement.

“A lord like I getting my hands dirty when I could spend the day watching my wife bend over to decorate? Gavin I thought you knew me better than that.” Geoff said with a smirk gesturing with a goblet in his hand.

Gavin just laughed and clapped Geoff on the shoulder, “I do, I assure you. DO try to help your wife at least plan the ball, and please keep your daughter from strangling the cat. I don’t think Lindsay, Burnie, or Joel would survive from the loss of it.” 

“Of course, your highness.” Geoff mockingly bowed and tipped the goblet he seemed to have permanently attached to his hand. Gavin wondered if Geoff had ever bowed to him before without a mocking intent, he doubted it.

Gavin and Michael nodded as they turned to leave. The little girl screaming a, “Bye Gavin!” As Barbara and Arryn joined Lindsay and Kara, and Griffon and Geoff returned to stand near Caleb.

Another two guards, J.J. and Blaine bowed to the king and knight as they left the ballroom, Gavin intent on seeking out the council and seeing how they were spending their afternoon. They passed Ryan again with a nod and strayed slightly off of their path as they seaw the well known “Redemption dog” trotting down a different hallway. 

They follow the little blond dog until they reach a courtyard where two of the artists of the castle, Jon and Patrick, are busy joking as they paint a mural across the great stretch of blank wall. Both men bow with smiles on their face as they see their work clearly pleasing the king as he passes, with a smile even adorning the face of the quiet knight. 

This detour has led the pair to the knights’ quarters. They enter to see that even this area of the castle hadn’t managed to escape the decorating. They stood watch as three of the higher ranking knights attempted to rig up one of the largest bushels of mistletoe the king had ever seen. Although it seemed like most of the work was being done by one of the more intelligent knights on the force, Monty, while Miles and Kerry shouted what seemed like unhelpful suggestions from below him. A group of animated individuals behind the trio also worked away under orders to decorate.

“My dear Monty, don’t let too many of the knights get caught under there, some of them need to work occasionally!” Gavin called up with a pointed look at Miles and Kerry, which did nothing to cease their giggling as if they were always seconds from doing something wrong.

“My liege! Whether we work or not you will always be protected by the great Mogar!” Kerry called, aware that the great rage of the knight is always kept at bay when the king was around. 

“He doesn’t even visit the knights corridor he is so often busy protecting you!” Miles continued, for some reason speaking with a high pitched voice into a nearby vase stolen from a decorator. “Why I don’t even see him sleep in his room anymore!” 

“Watch it Luna.” Michael growled out, “Just because Monty will put up with your shit doesn’t mean I have to.”

“Well he’s right Michael,” He actually was right, Gavin also couldn’t remember the last time Michael slept in his own room. “Right or not though maybe I should let you run the training tomorrow.” Gavin said it sweetly and blinked at Michael from under his lashes as he watched Kerry and Miles go white as sheets out of the corner of his eye.

“Your highness no one deserves a punishment quite that drastic around here, Dan keeps us busy enough we don’t need soldiers dropping dead at the training techniques of Mogar.” Monty spoke quickly and quietly with his head buried into the ball of mistletoe. “I’ll find something for them to do.”

“Speaking of Dan where is he? I’d like to see that he is actually accomplishing something.” The king asked looking around.

“In the training courtyard, sir.” Kerry spoke and both he and Miles nodded, training with Michael was actually quite terrifying apparently.

“Thank you.” Gavin said and left, Michael shooting a quick haughty smirk at the pair as they went. 

Once they were alone Gavin spoke again. “Sometimes I forget that the big teddy bear I’m allowed to see is nothing compared to the ferocious monster you’re often compared to.” Gavin said quietly with a smile on his lips.

“That’s why I wear the pelt my king, to remind everyone of a bear. Whether it be the teddy you speak of or a wild animal.” Michael winked with a smile on his face, one rarely seen throughout the castle, and often seen by Gavin.

“Maybe I’ll have to let you train them for a few days while I observe, remind myself of the beast within.” Gavin said, stopping just before entering the courtyard.

“Oh my king, you’ve seen the beast within plenty of times.” Michael said with a sly grin, gently kissing his king’s palm.

“My my, are you acquisitioning my king right before my eyes in MY area of the castle? Oh great Mogar, you are a proud one.” Apparently there wasn’t a need to search for Dan as he came to them.

“You forget Dan, the knights of the castle may look up to you, but you answer to me. I suggest you watch your tongue wisely.” Michael said returning to his king’s side.

“Oh I’m afraid I may be beheaded if I watch your tongue, great Mogar. The king was always a jealous one.” Dan finished with a wink, his eyes trailing away from the pair as a group of female knights passed by.

“Dan I do hope you’ve been spending more time monitoring the progress of the soldiers’ quarters than the progress of their assets.” 

“The quarters and the assets both progress well your highness, I’m sure we will be ready by the time of the ball if any of your guests care to wander this way.”

“I’m not concerned that they will wander this way but more so that they will be lead this way. Keep an eye on your knights; visiting men of foreign countries are often intrigued by our female knights.”

Dan sighed, “If you think I have control over the libidos attached to this sector they should change your title from the gentle king to the foolish one.” 

Dan seemed to have his point proven instantly as a new trio of knights wandered in from the courtyard. Brandon, Jordan, and Chris all entered chatting about the ball. Chris was also carrying a music player; one Gavin was far too familiar with and refused to speak of any events involving it. The three men slowed to talk but a glare from Gavin, to the music player, to Chris made the trio pick up their pace and skip past the king.

“You’ll have to forgive him for that eventually,” muttered Michael under his breath. Dan just raised a questioning, possibly mocking eyebrow.

“Well we’re off to see the council, do try to contain your charges.” Gavin said it but he’d already learned from the trip that only the threat of a day with Michael could influence disobeying knights. 

 

The pair continued on their way, but soon after leaving the knights’ quarters they heard the light padding of footsteps behind them and turned to see the court jester making his appearance. 

“Ray!”Gavin greeted with a smile. Ray approached in black robes, with a white undershirt and a rose pinned to his chest. He beamed back at the pair, nodding to Michael as he approached.

“Your majesty!” Ray called spreading his arms in greeting. “Ryan had mentioned the two of you planned to spend the day observing the decoration of the castle. What a dull day it would be without the grace of my presence bestowed upon you.” 

The king laughed and his knight snorted at the wink Ray finished his proposition with. “Of course, join us! We’re seeking the council, for a group that never moves around it has been surprisingly difficult to reach them in a timely manner. Although after moving about the castle I’m not sure if I’m seeking out the council for their company of for the warmth of the blazing hearth within the meeting room.”

“Just blaze!” was harshly whispered behind the king from two different sources. He ignored it as he stepped into the council’s area of the castle, the foyer before the meeting room already holding a collection of people.

Jack and Caiti sat curled together on a large couch watching as an energetic brown dog ran around the room. Across from them no doubt speaking about the funds and interest associated with the kingdom’s finances was a member of the council Joel, with his knight Adam behind him. After a trip to an abandoned asylum years ago for information Joel, had refused to go anywhere without the knight. Gavin knew Michael thought that Joel was just a big baby in an adult, sleep deprived form. 

The other side of the room held Ashley, a knight associated with the care of the council, as she quietly chatted with Griffon. Griffon and Geoff must have beaten them there, not entirely surprising. They both sat across the wives of two more members of the council, and several children and small dogs played near the group.

“So,” Michael started, looking from Gavin to Ray, “Who’s going to try to stop Joel from talking so that we all can join the council?” Gavin was terrified of the idea of possibly being pulled into a conversation about finances with Joel; he would nearly weep when it was the time of the month to analyze the kingdom’s finances. So like the mature king he was he shook his head and pointed at Ray.

Ray stared at Gavin for a moment, unsurprised by the misuse of power before he geared himself up, “I mean yolo right?” He said to the pair before turning, “ Joel! My man Joel, the king requests the presence of his council, all of his council, preferably a finance free discussion with his council, could you manage that?”

Joel stared at Ray, and then looked at the king and Michael before looking back to Ray. “Ray. You don’t understand the importance of the fact that the price of gold is declining, the price of gold should never de….”

“Yes, yes, gold declining, world crisis, yada yada. You do realize the kingdom holds enough gold to create close to a million tower of pimps correct?” Joel started to talk and was immediately cut off, “We are a badass kingdom that doesn’t need to worry about that right now so council! Yes! Off you go now Joel.” Ray flicked his hands in the direction of the council room and Joel stared at him for just another second before standing to go into the room.

“Your majesty,” Jack said with a courteous bow as he rose from his spot with Caiti, kissing his new wife on the head as he went. “I’ll join you.”

“There’s not much to cover today,” Ryan said entering the foyer behind him. “But we can always enjoy our dinner with a laugh.” he finishes with a smile. 

They all file into the council room together. Gavin sighing, content as he sits at his chair at the head of the table in front of the fireplace. He is given a moment to take in the happy faces around him. On the rectangular table Michael sits directly to his right, followed by Ray, Ryan, Geoff, and Jack. Directly to his left sits Burnie, followed by Gus, Joel, and Matt. The people to his right he worries if he could run his kingdom without. The people to his left he knows the kingdom would have never achieved the greatness it has without. 

The great king smiles as he revels in the merriment taking place around the castle. His land is prosperous, his people are happy, and the inhabitants of his castle flourish. He has everything a king could ever want in a kingdom, and he is happy.

Michael turns to the king and the room grows quiet. “My gentle king,” Michael says with a smile, “shall we begin?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a damn long time since I've tried my hand at this, so any comments would be very appreciated!
> 
> Again my tumblr is theburningbread.tumblr.com if anyone wants to make comments to me directly. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
